Sister of the pack
by Boha1000
Summary: Beautifully calm twenty-two year old Annabell Black comes back to La Push after 17 years of being neglected by her grandfather Billy Black. Jake finds out he as an older sister that is exsacly the same as him and the brothers of the pack.
1. Annabell Black moves in

**Annabell Black Moves Back**

A house on the La Push reservation was sold. Jacob drove by it and noticed the sign with the sticker; sold. A smile went across his face when he saw a Selena7 in the dirt driveway. He pulled over in the front lawn and got out of the Rabbit. He checked out the S7 to guess the personality of the owner. Nice and evenly waxed, not a scratch on the body frame, muddy wheels from driving through La Push, all the windows were tinted, and the licences plate was digitalized, but turns on when the car starts. "I see you're admiring my car," A female's voice chimed from the porch of the house. "But you wouldn't be able to handle the smell inside… since Embery and Sam crunched their noses in disgust when I opened the door earlier at the store." Jake whipped his head towards her when she mentioned their names.

"Who are you?" Jake demanded. She wore a dark navy baggy shirt tied up in a knot on her lower back and wearing dark gray sweatpants, her long dark brown hair braided down and resting on her left shoulder.

"I left when you were only a year old. I had to live with one of mom's friends. Grandfather didn't want to look after a _bloodsucker_ admirer." She declared with her nose up high. Jake's face hardens and he clenched his fists tightly. "My name is Annabell Black, granddaughter of Billy Black. I was six when I left. I'm twenty-two right now." She said leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. _Don't think that was a good idea to act all snobby like that to him._ She thought as he walked away in frustration by her remark. _Yeah, wasn't good, too late now to forget about it._

"Hey, you shouldn't ignore you're only sibling." Annabel said falling to the ground on all fours on the porch. Her body stood like an animal, her nails long and sharp, little growls came from her throat. Her face hardens and tenses up in anger. Jake looked his shoulder to see where the growls were coming from.

"You and our brothers may transform in a blink of an eye, but have you guys… had you guys…" Annabell's demonic voice trailed off. Jake sees her claws turn back to normal nails, her once peaceful, calm face in rage, than changes completely in an instant to a childish crying face. She fell onto the ground and tightly wrapped herself into a ball. Jake slowly walked up to the porch to look at her. "Jake," she said with a scratchy voice. "Have you ever killed someone you cared very deeply about?" rolling over still in a tight ball looking at him standing on the stairs. Even though he didn't need to asked, he still asked "You had to kill the bloodsucker, didn't you?"

"The rules I can not deny, Jake. My view on our ancestors didn't change my respects for them." Annabell went on, moving her eyes to meet his. He looked away, but still listened to what she had to say. "I had to. I started to feel the pains. I knew what was happening, because I studied." as she sat up with one arm holding the other. "The others don't know about me. They can't sense it about me."

Annabell looked up at Jake, he was staring at her with is lips pressed tight together like trying to hold his tongue. She gave a weak smile to him. She looked away out into the forest in the distance, her smile disappeared, her eyes soulless, silent for a while. "It was hard to do what I had to do." She finally said and winds the blow a little breeze. She took a deep breath and exhaled.


	2. Conversation with a wolf

It was around eleven when Jacob walked into the front door of his house. Billy peeked around the kichen corner to greet Jacob as he walked in "Welcome back Jacob. How was the day with Sam and the others." Jacob walked in the kichen and sat down at the table. He didn't say a word for at least three minutes. "Grabdfather... Annabell-" He said then was interrupted. Billy stopped what he doing. He rolled himself towards Jake, "Never speak of that name again. You hear me?" Billy said glaring at Jake. "You didn't let me finish what I was gonna say.", Jake's voice turned a husky tone, his hands shaking in a fist. Billy just stared at him. "Annabell killed her lover. Because she's the sister of the pack. She said 'the way I viewed our ancesters didn't change my respect for them.'", Jake said to him trying to calm down. "So... she's back for real this time.", Billy asked. Jake nodded his head slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. But she wasn't the right person to have you near by so much. She would always talk about the bloodsuckers like they weren't our enemy at all. She was just to much into them. But hearing that she killed Martin. Seems like she is proud of our culture."

Jake's back straightend up and he focused on the window in the kichen. "Sam is calling everyone. I need to tell him the news about Annabell." Jake said as he got up from the shair. He went past Billy and went up the door.

A red-brown wolf was in front of house when I got outside, bigger then he was in wolf form. "_Annabell_?" Billy said when he was behind Jacob on the pourch. The head of the wolf lowered and looked ashamed when Billy came out. Jacob looked at Billy's expession when he saw Annabell in front of there house. "Never step foot on my land ever again. You hear me?", Billy said coldly. Jacob jumped of the pourch and transformed into a wolf and stood next to Annabell and she was bigger then he was. Annabell whimpered when Billy told her that commaned. Jacob growled at Billy when he turned around. Then Jake ran to where ever Sam was calling from. "_I didn't mean to offend you grandfather by coming back. But I seriously did kill Martin._" Annabell's demonic voice said and then she ran to catch up to Jake.

Billy stayed on the pourch for a little while and then said to himself,"I thought that the wolfs of the legend weren't able to speak." and went back inside the house.


	3. Problem

At the La Push beach, four guys in shorts stood waiting for Jacob to join them. But once they noticed another wolf was behind him. They looked at each other in wonder who it was. The wolf had the same colour fur as Jacob did, but was larger than Jacob. The wolf turned off into the bushes and Jacob stopped in front the guys. He transformed back into his human form. "So mind telling us this _woman_ is.", Sam asked. The guys looked over at Sam when he said '_woman_'

From the bushes Annabell came from behind the bushes wearing her same clothes she was wearing earlier when Jacob _was_ admiring her vehical. "Wait. Wasn't that the lady we saw at the store today that smelled like a the bloodsucker?", Embery asked Sam. Annabell gave a nervous laugh. "This is Annabell. She's my older sister that killed her lover. He gave her his entire fortrunes to. He knew what she had to do when she was giving off the signs we all had before we joined Sam.", Jacob said to them all. "So the S7 was his car?", Sam asked. Annabell nodded her head,"You guys. You're noses is sharper then mine. I thought I bleached out all the scents of Martin in the car. But I guess since I can speak well I'm in a wolf form, my sense of smell is weaker than yours. But I could smell out _bloodsuckers_ that are and were nearby."

"What is she talking about Sam?", Jared asked. "How old are you?",Sam asked Annabell. "Twenty-one.", She said to him. "And when did you get the title of being a gaurdian?", He asked. Annabell's face went completly nervouse,"A year ago." _She's good at keeping it simple._ Sam thought. "Why did you come back?" Sam asked. "I had to come back because I was... I was...", Her voice trailed off. "Why did you have to kill your lover?",Sam asked. "Because he killed my bestfriend. He cheated on me with her. She knew what he was. Then my transformation kicked in when I was sleeping, well that was happening to her. My smell to him changed to something disgustig to him. But he still sat by my side. Her cropes in the next room. After I felt better I found her lying on the couch. Before I knew it I already killed him.", Annabell went on all fours again. "_Everything I did for him was so that he won't be killed. Everything I did for my friend was so that she could feel safe around me. Now everything I did in my power turned into a bunch of nothingness. Grandfather kept me hidden from Jake. My only sibling never heard of me. My lover killed my only friend that believed me. Then I killed Martin, because of what the rules are for the gaurdians and because of what he did my friend._" in her demonic voice as she turned into half the size she orignally is in wolf form. "_All that I want to do now... is to get the respect from my grandfather. I want to just feel the love I used to feel. I don't want to feel the love of a supernatural being anymore. I want the love that I should've got when I was younger. I realise that now._", Annabell said turning back to normal. "I noticed I was just in a twisted, stupid fanasty." lying on the ground sobbing. _She's good at controling herself. Something pisses her right off and then when she gets emotional she truns back to normally crying._ Sam thought. _I already felt her presence when Jacob was near her earlier. She got all angery when he ignored her and than all emotional when she thought of the question she already asked to him._


	4. Broken Promise

_The way she acts is like Bella._ Jacob thought looking at Annabell. _But more childlike._

Annabell stopped crying and sat up and sniffed the ocean air. She looked hypnotised by the smell she could smell,"I could grandfather's cooking. My favorite meal he always made when I was able to eat." Jacob sniffed the air too, trying to see if he could smell the meal his grandfather was cooking. But he couldn't reconised the smell at all. It was something he never smelt before. _Wait did she say 'I' was able to eat. So that means when she was able to eat. I wasn't even born yet at that time._ Jacob thought.

_I guess grandfather was surprised at how I was able to talk to him when I was a wolf. But I doubt he would still want me on the property I once called home.I have my own house on the reservation now._ Annabell thought as she stood up stilling the nicely cooked in the air around her. Sam started to notice the way she stood. _How much has she missed in her childhood to act like this?_ Sam thought.

"Jacob. Bring her back to your house. She isn't ready to help us out, yet.", Sam said to him in a husky voice. Jacob didn't argue with him when he said to his house. Jacob picked her up in both arms and carried her as he ran towards his house. Annabell still dazed at the smell of the cooking getting close. "I don't know how many times I have tried to get the cooking perfect, compared to grandfather's cooking for this.", She finally said. "I never knew Billy would make something I never smelt before.", Jacob said to her. "Maybe that's because it was _my_ favortie.", Annabell said cuddling to him more as he ran.

Billy waited on the front purch with a bowl. When he spoted Jacob running towards him with her in his arms. He smiled a gentle smile. Jake stopped at the bottom of the pourch and pur her on her feet. She looked up at Billy in a shy way. "Eat up.", is all Billy said. Annabell walked casually up the stairs towards Billy. Jacob already disappeared heading back to the pack. All he saw was that Billy already forgave her for she did when she was younger.

Annabell eat the food in the bowl so casually she finished without making a mess of it. She looked down, disappointed to ask for seconds.

"So what is the _real_ reason why you came back?", Billy asked. Annabell cleared her thoart. "Because I couldn't handle the the emotions going on through my head when I killed Martin. I can't even remember how I killed him. All that happened was...", Annabell's voice trailed off. "I woke up in the middle of the living room of the appartment we lived in. The mirror walls were shattered. Glass everywhere on the floor and couches. Bloody paw prints on the white carpet. I saw Martin lying motionless on the floor ten feet away from where I was lying. I was coverd in the white sheet I was under when I went to see how Janet was doing. But Martin didn't leave to get away. He stayed to face his conciquences. Then I can't remember anything else when I attacked him." said in a dazed.

"I can't see you getting upset over that, Annabell.", Billy said. "But grandfather. I did get upset. I was mad that he killed someone he promised he won't kill. He broke his promise.", Annabell said looking up at him.


	5. Dr Collin

I'm sitting a waiting room. The recipitionist at their desk. The waiting is small looking. I've being wait for hours on end in this room. It's being so long that I've already counted all the chairs in here, there's twevle seats, and keeping watch on who comes in and leaves. Who goes in for their appointment. Billy here with me, waiting too. Right now there's five people, Billy, me and three other woman in this room. One is an elderly lady, she's waiting to leave. Another lady with a broken leg. One that around my age waiting for her appointment. A doctor called in his patient. So down to four people in the room. The recipitionist are busy taking down names, appointments down and updates for some patients. So there's more people coming in.

_GODMMIT! This place too chaotic! I can't take this. I'm here to support my sister. Dr. Collin is the only person that can look at Annebell. Other doctors would probably give her to sciencetist for them to look at her. Treat like an animal... litterly. Leah recently joined the pack._ Jacob thought with his arms crossed over one another. _I can't believe this is happening. How on Earth did she sick?_

"Calm down, Jake." Billy said. Reaching to his ears peacefully and pure.

I just noticed that my fists started to relax. I felt my shoulders unstiffing. I didn't realise that I was about to form in front of everyone in such a small room.

"Billy." Dr Collin's voice said. Billy rolled his way over to him. They spoke for awhile.

Billy came rolling back. "She's okay. She just had something bad in her system." Looking at Jake like he should know something about that. Jake looked calmer, now. In a matter of fact Jake did know what was in her system.

_I told her not to buy that stuff._ Jake thought. _Stupid idea, but that's how my sister is._

These past two months, I've being getting know Annebell more better. She's kind of fun. She's always talking about books and arts that she likes. She likes creative stuff. She talks about the life she once had, before I was born and also the life she had with _Martin_. She does have her little cravings here and there. Like alcohol, weed and sometimes cigerattes. She knows her limite for them. Just this time she tried something new, a few days ago. She bought some liquor that she hadn't tried before. It was okay at first. But her last sip she tried, she 'got well'. In other words _throw up_. Billy doesn't even know it. She does have her older sister moments. She keeps everything that she does away from me at all times. I've never tried any of these stuff. She stays outside the whole night if she has some weed. She stays at her house when she drinks. She smokes the cigerattes outside in the back of her house. She's gonna have to tell Billy soon about this stuff. She's working her way up to it and I hope it soon, before Sam finds out about it. She's the only that anyone can't share memories and everything. I can't even get memories she has flowing in my head when we're apart.


	6. The Talk

A nurse came by and talked to Dr. Collin quietly. He looked up and motioned for Billy. He rolled back over and listened to what he had to say. He looked at me and wheeled beside Dr. Collin down the hallway, to the room Annebell was in. I waited outside in the waiting a bit longer then I thought I would be.

Billy wheeled in the room I'm in. He looked like he was doing some real serious business once Dr. Collin left the room. He stared at me for a while. "Grandfather, I know every elder hates this, but I've being doing some things that not everyone knows. I'm telling you, because I know have to." I finally said. He didn't say anything still, just staring at me.

I sat on the side of the bed. "I've being having some alcohol and weed in my system. I tried something new a few days and it kept me sick for this long. Dr. Collin gave me something to settle it down more." I still sat there.

"How long have you being doing this?" He asked "When I was sixteen." I replied. "Has _Martin_ tried anything to stop you?" He asked. "Yes, he has. I didn't listen to him for a while." I replied. "When did you listen to him?" He asked another, "A couple of years later. Now I'm just staying in my limit." I replied. "Have you let Jake do any of this?" He asked, more serious now. "He knows about it, with me-", I said. "Has he tried any of it." He said. "No. He hasn't." I said looking him the eyes.

_She's pretty strong. She's has enough courage to talk to someone that doesn't accept her. She's still telling him stuff that she's being doing for ages, makes me wonder who this Martin guy is._ Dr. Collin thought. _I have a bad feeling about this guy._ He walked away from the room Billy and Annebell were in talking.


	7. Annebell

Grandfather has kind of warmed up to Annebell, I think. She's kind of grown up and isn't at the same time. She's like a mother; she helps out Emily with the cooking, pays for all the food that we eat. I'm glad for that, because we become very hungry wolves. Leah is still pissed off that she isn't the only girl wolf in the pack. She won't eat the food they make for all of us.

Everyone, but Leah, feels the motherly-warmth from Annebell a lot. Seriously she makes sure that we've eaten enough and she cleans up everything the three houses she goes at. Emily's house is one of them, Billy and mine's, and her own place, making sure that there're clean and tidy. Her temper tantrums have decreased, if I say so myself. I mentioned it to Billy. He said that she takes after our mother. This was a first, hearing about my mother from Billy. He also said Annebell even looks like our mother at the age she is now, ever since she moved here. I've being keeping my eyes on her, and she also has her big sister moments.

I told her about Bella and everything. She listened to me and told me something completely different from what I told her. She told me a story, not the story of the 'Third Wife', a story about a bear, a female bear. She told me it and then after she was done. She said "Don't think too much about one thing or else you're going to hurt yourself.", and walked off to start making dinner. The story distracted me and I told Billy. He mentioned another thing that reminded him about his daughter in his granddaughter. He said "You're mother even told stories to distract people from a lot of stuff."


End file.
